1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device having high resolution.
2. Discussion of the Background
The resolution of a display device tends to be gradually increased by technological development. For example, a display device with high resolution of a full high definition (FHD) having a resolution of 1920×1080 has been developed. In the case of a high resolution display device, motion blurring, in which an object appears blurred when realizing a motion picture, may be generated.
To prevent motion blurring, a motion interpolation technique of generating a new image frame in which the motion is interpolated, and a frame rate control technique of controlling the number of frames per second by inserting the generated new image frame between two input image frames that are sequentially input from the outside are used.
However, in the case of these techniques, application of motion interpolation has required an additional memory for storing motion data of an entire pixel area to a frame rate controller to receive the motion data of the entire pixel area. When receiving the motion data of a neighboring region, the motion picture that includes very fast speed motion may not be completed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.